Debe Ser Dicho en Escocés
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Katie ha hecho un dibujo de Oliver, excesivamente exacto y excesivamente sexy, todo perfecto y excelente, excepto que ella no quería hacerlo... ¿Qué piensa Oliver al respecto? Oneshot KBOW. TRADUCCION. Autora original: Lady CatrionaArre.


_Debe Ser Dicho en Escocés__  
By: Lady Catriona-Arre_

_N/A –Otro oneshot romántico de Katie y Oliver. De hecho, prácticamente surgió por accidente._

_Disclaimer: No soy dueña de nada así que no me demandes, no ganarás dinero._

**

* * *

**

Los nombres tienen poder y en ellos reside tu alma. Se que es cierto, pero cuando lo digo… 'Katie Bell'… las palabras suenan extranjeras para mí, como si pertenecieran a otra persona. El nombre es tan sencillo, tan directo… demasiado _fácil_ como para pertenecer a mí.

¿Cómo estas tres simples silabas pueden darle un sentido a lo que soy?. ¿Deletrean mis reflexiones, mis sueños; mi familia?. ¿En ellas puedes verme en la silla al lado de la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor, viendo hacia el campo de Quidditch?. ¿O dibujando, o escribiendo?. ¿Sientes lo devastada que estaría yo si algo le pasara a mis hermanos o primos?. ¿Mi "musa" esta presente en los sonidos?. ¿Puedes verlo volando alrededor de mis sueños?

¿Acaso el nombre "Katie Bell" conjura dibujos de montañas, de campos en Irlanda donde mis padres y ancestros lucharon sus batallas?. ¿Puedes ver a mi hermano y a su esposa en Escocia?

¿Acaso "Katie Bell" grita historias? Porque en mi corazón escucho cada historia que he contado… Las oigo sonar, todas las tragedias y romances, mitos y leyendas. Escribo las mías pero no quién las escribe, porque cuando digo o escribo las palabras el nombre suena roto y poco adecuado, como botas muy grandes o un sombrero que mengua tu visión.

Pero tan vacío como me parecía, el nombre estaba escrito una y otra vez… llenando la página. No se quien la escribió, pero mientras observo la caligrafía noto algo familiar en la forma en la que la 'B' se curva en una 'e' y en como la 'K' endereza su espalda. La tinta bermellón es tan roja y poderosa como el gules en heráldica _((N/A: Se que no todos son nerds y amantes de la historia como yo, así que explicare eso. Gules era el nombre para el color rojo en heráldica (cuando los caballeros usaban escudos para identificarse) obviamente eso no es todo así que si quieres saber más, ve a la biblioteca de tu localidad))_

Mis ojos recorren la página en vertical, detallando. Las palabras se hacen más pesadas mientras voy bajando, como si el escritor se estuviese frustrando y presionando cada vez más la pluma contra el pergamino. Mi atención cae a la esquina de abajo. E inhalo de golpe. 'Maldita sea, Katie, te amo demasiado' dice.

¿Quien ama a Katie Bell? Volteo el papel y frunzo el entrecejo; no hay pista alguna de la identidad del escritor. Decepcionada y curiosa deslizo el papel en mi libro de bocetos y me muevo a través de la Sala Común a mi silla al lado de la ventana. Por un momento, miro hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Ravenclaw tiene su práctica. El capitán, Roger Davies, quien me beso una vez, esta perforándolos con pausas y repeticiones. Después de un momento sacudí mi cabeza, pues no era de un Ravenclaw dejar páginas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Tomo una página nueva de mi libro de bocetos y comienzo a dibujar. Esbozo el fondo, un castillo en las montañas de Escocia, y le hago las sombras. En el dibujo, el sol esta quizás a dos horas de ponerse. Le da sombra al cielo y hace que los árboles y la montaña parezcan etéreos. Me doy cuenta de que me muerdo mi labio cuando termino las sombras. Siempre hago eso cuando me concentro, otro detalle que mi nombre no dice.

Me aparto el flequillo y lo soplo un poco hacia arriba. Arrugando mi nariz, respiro mientras mis dedos vuelan otra vez por la página. Comienzo a dibujar al chico que escribió en la hoja. Quizás mis dedos estén en lo cierto…

Es alto, de hombros anchos y torso firme. Sus brazos son suficientemente fuertes para cuadrar con su cuerpo, quizás un poco más. Los músculos se definen por si solos mientras mi lápiz se posa aquí y allá como si fuese hijo de libélulas. El chico juega Quidditch, posiblemente golpeador o guardián.

Sus manos son grandes y con callos causados por la Quaffle, y sus nudillos son notorios. Pareciera como si su mano izquierda se hubiese roto alguna vez. La derecha corre a través de su desordenado cabello castaño en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Sus pies están plantados firmemente en el suelo. Es seguro de si mismo, conciente de su territorio. Lleno los detalles en sus jeans, casi puedo sentir su textura. Hay una pequeña rotura en la pierna izquierda. Un sencillo suéter rojo y dorado cubre su torso; tiene la espalda erguida lo que solo le ayuda a verse más orgulloso y seguro.

Me concentro en su rostro. Pómulos fuertes, nariz recta, sus labios ligeramente abiertos sonriéndome desde la hoja. Es atrevido e infantil pero demanda mi respeto y adoración. Las cejas se forman rápidamente, son lo suficientemente gruesas para su rostro, y se alzan un poco hacia las puntas. Le añado algo de sombra a la barbilla y mandíbula, tengo la impresión de que no se afeita solo por apariencias.

Sus ojos prueban ser difíciles, no puedo visualizarlos y mis dedos no me complacen. Saco el pergamino que encontré y lo observo. Cierro mis ojos por un segundo y los sueño.

Son marrones con manchas doradas, un aro verde jade rodeando la pupila. En ellos hay infantilidad, orgullo propio contenido y arrogancia. Miro profundamente y veo más- asombro, adoración, ambición y un asomo como por chiste de algo más serio.

Rápidamente, regreso a mi hoja y dibujo lo que vi. Satisfecha ahora, cierro mi libro dejando la página que encontré con el dibujo que inspiró. Miro mi mano derecha, esta plateada por el polvo del grafito.

Bostezo, no me había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había estado sentada ahí. Deslizo el lápiz en las anillas del cuaderno, me levanto y me estiro. Me sorprende ver a Oliver Wood recostado contra la pared al otro lado de la Sala Común, viéndome. Me sonríe con arrogancia y se acerca.

"¿Puedo ver?" pregunta señalando mi libro. Tontamente se lo entrego.

Una vez en sus manos, me doy cuenta de que la página sigue ahí y no esta escondida en medio de la parte sin usar. Esta contra mi último trabajo.

Oliver Wood se sienta y yo me siento al lado de él. Lo observo ávida mientras el ojea superficialmente mi cuaderno. Hay muchos de montañas, bosques, lagos y bestias míticas. Se detiene sin embargo en un dibujo que hice después de nuestro partido contra Ravenclaw. Está todo el equipo- Licia, Ange, los Weasley, Harry, incluso Oliver rodeando los aros de gol. Davies está marcándome, previniendo a Licia de pasarme la Quaffle.

_Oliver-fuera-del-dibujo_ gruñe, "¿Te gusta o algo?"

"Claro que no" Respondo. Qué le importa a Oliver, no lo se.

Oliver regresó a mi libro de bocetos. El siguiente dibujo es otro paisaje, unas colinas verdes y un monumento celta de piedra. Me gusta su aspecto, aquella parte de Irlanda. Oliver voltea la página y me sonrojo mientras noto qué está viendo.

Lo dibujé hace meses. Sólo dejaba dibujar a mis dedos lo que quisiesen. Un hombre en un sillón frente al fuego. No era, _en teoría_, nada que me incriminara. Aún así, el hombre en el dibujo que estaba recostado en el sillón quedándose dormido, sin camisa, en gastados jeans de color azul oscuro, exacto a un par que Oliver tiene. El cuerpo es excelente, si me permites decirlo, de hombros anchos, huesos largos, tríceps definidos. Pero desafortunadamente, era como si hubiese dibujado un retrato exacto de mi Capitán. Oliver me mira con curiosidad, no puedo definir su expresión. Regresa al dibujo y lo mira más profundamente. Entonces voltea la hoja.

Se detiene nuevamente en mi último intento. Lo examino por encima de su hombro y salto por el horror. ¡El hombre que había dibujado era Oliver! Tiemblo mortificada, pero me fuerzo a mí misma a mirarlo a él. Ni siquiera ha visto mi dibujo. Está viendo la página que encontré.

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?" pregunta, su voz sonando un poco temblorosa y su acento más grueso.

"En el suelo –por allá" respondo sinceramente.

"¿Sabes de quien es, Katie?"

"No"

"Yo sí" Oliver me devuelve mi libro, pero sigue sosteniendo el pergamino que encontré en su mano.

"¿De quién?"

"Un chico…"

_Bien, eso es bueno…_

"Él estaba tratando de estudiar la pasada noche. Tú lo distrajiste. Estabas sentada al lado de la ventana… dibujando en silencio, con el flequillo cayéndote sobre los ojos"

Oliver aparta de mi rostro unos mechones de mi flequillo.

"Yo _estaba_ dibujando ayer en la noche…" dijo lentamente- "¡Pero tú eras la única persona que estaba en la Sala Común…!"

Oliver tose incómodamente, y me quita mi libro. Lo abre en el dibujo que recién había hecho y me sonríe.

"Culpable como se me juzga¿Pero acaso eres tú inocente?"

Puedo sentir la sangre subiendo a mi cara- me aparto el flequillo y tartamudeo quién sabe qué. Oliver me sigue sonriendo.

"¿Y?. ¿Es verdad?"

Lo miro, incómoda, estoy temblando y no creo poder estar parada mucho mas tiempo. Pero quizás tiene razón, quizás siempre sentí algo por Oliver. Debilidad, supongo.

"Quizás" respondo, pero asiento con mi cabeza de todas maneras.

Oliver inclina su cabeza y su desordenado cabello marrón cae sobre sus ojos. Debajo del mismo, sus ojos brillan, y en ellos puedo ver todo lo que dibujé. Me besa y ahí, alejándose, alisa mi flequillo y ríe otra vez.

"Merlín sabe cuanto te quiero, Katie Bell"

Katie Bell… Katie Bell… Katie Bell- ahora entiendo, nunca pareció encajarme porque sólo debe estar dicho en el grueso acento montañés de Oliver.

**

* * *

**

_N/A: __¡Mi séptima historia! Escribí ésta a mano y luego la pasé- así que probablemente no tenga sentido, pero si lo tiene y te gustó por favor deja un review y dime… y si no lo tiene y no sabes si te gusta o no porque simplemente no hace sentido, puedes dejar review solo para decir que soy maravillosa porque me hará sentir mejor, y puede ser tu buena acción del día!_

_-:risas:-_

_Maldita sea, soy un desastre…_

_- y esa es otra razón por la cual deberías dejar un review._

**

* * *

**

_N/T:__ Cuelgo este para anunciar mi regreso. Creo que éste entra entre mis KBOW preferidos… Me gusta el estilo de Lady Catriona. Supongo que pronto traduciré más de ella._

_En cuanto a FELP… Voy a esperar un tiempo a organizar nuevamente mis ideas. Tres meses sin pensar siquiera en la historia cuando actualizaba a razón de uno por semana es demasiado. Además salio DH y… bueno, los que saben que pasa, entienden._

_Un beso gigante,_

_Kayi._


End file.
